Samchel: If I Were You
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. My 45th Story. Based off Collin Raye's song, "If I were You". One shot. Enjoy!


A/N: Wow I am at my 45th story already and decided another Samchel story would be fun to write. Thank you for all of the reads and reviews. And it's Glee night and did I hear a Samchel I love you I previews? ;) This one shot is based off an old Collin Raye song called, "If I were you".

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs. I just own the storyline.

Happy Reading!

Sam Evans sat in the locker room planning out the playbook since he has taken over as Head Coach since Coach Beiste has left. He never thought he would be in charge, but happy that he has a purpose in life now that he has put modeling on hold for now. He was grateful to at least live out his dream for a little while, but it was definitely different and harder than he expected. Mercedes didn't seem to be as supportive of his modeling career and expected him to follow what SHE wanted. There was one woman who made his dream a reality and supported him...Rachel Berry.

Rachel...did he ever see her coming? Not really although he did find her fascinating in high school. Loud and opinionated yes but still she was a sweet person with so much talent that he never really understood why she was bullied as badly as she had been. And Finn was an idiot for the way he treated her at times. Yes Rachel was wrong to make out with Puck, but he lied and broke up with her. He couldn't forgive her yet forgave Quinn for cheating, lying and having a baby with his best friend. And lets not forget she tried to pin the pregnancy on Finn and almost gave baby to Terri Schuester and then eventually to Rachel's birth mom who had just rejected a relationship with her teenage daughter. Drama and how Rachel dealt with it all was amazing.

He wished he could remember everything that happened while Sue hypnotized him. Sue is just strange and crazy. Kidnapping and locking someone in elevators, calling on the dogs to terrorize students, spraying with fire extinguishers and even putting her hands on a student HAS to be against the law yet no one does anything about it. He especially hated the way Sue treated Rachel. Constantly throwing her failed attempt at Hollywood and Broadway in her face yet when was the last time Sue got to have that success at a young age?

All Sam wanted to do lately is spend his time with Rachel and be with her. He was getting over Mercedes and Rachel was beginning to try and move on from Finn, who will always be her first love and one of his best friends. He promised Finn he would always look after Rachel. He never imagined that he would start to fall in love with her. Yes Samuel Evans was in love, and how can he convince her?

Spencer: Coach, you okay?

Sam: Dude it's almost 9:00pm shouldn't you be at home?

Spencer: Well if I am going to be starting QB, I have to be prepared right? Plus I have glee practice. Miss Berry is not so bad.

Sam: You're learning from the Best, man.

Spencer: I don't know how she does it all.

Sam: She's Rachel...

Spencer: You love her don't you? Tell her then..

Sam: It's complicated.

Spencer: If you really love her then do something to uncomplicate it.

Sam: Hmmmmm I think I may know a way. Everyone is getting together to celebrate Brittany and Santana getting married, maybe I should sing something for Rachel.

Spencer: Go for it, Coach. I'll see you later.

The next day everyone gathered to sing to Brittany and Santana.

(Mercedes)

What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some but for everyone

(Kurt)

Lord, we don't need another mountain  
There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb  
There are oceans and rivers enough to cross  
Enough to last until the end of time

(Rachel and Sam)

What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some but for everyone

(Blaine)

Lord, we don't need another meadow  
There are corn fields and wheat fields enough to grow  
There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine  
Oh, listen Lord, if You want to know

(Rachel)

What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some, oh but just for every, every, everyone

(All)

What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Whoa, whoa, is love)  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Oh, oh, is love)  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Whoa, whoa, is love)

After hugs all around, Sam grabbed his guitar and whistled for everyone's attention.

Sam: Um can I have everyone's attention. I gave something I'd like to sing for someone special. I am not great with words especially with my dyslexia. She's been there for me and this is the guitar she bought back for me when myself and my family fell on hard times. She is truly amazing and we've grown closer since she's come home. Rachel, this is for you.

Rachel looked on confused and saw Blaine and Kurt give her a smile. Santana even winked and said, "I knew Trouty was into you ever since we sang that Billy Joel song."

"If I Were You" (A/N: By Collin Raye)

(Sam)  
You want to know where we go from here.  
So many roads, but none that seem clear.  
Is what we have enough to last a whole life through?  
Who knows? Baby, who knows?

*Sam pulled Rachel from the Audience and gazed into her eyes*

So you're asking me 'what do we do'?  
'Cause time moves so fast, and the chances seem so few.  
Is it too much to think that we could have it all?  
Who knows? We may never know.

But if I were you I'd promise to live life for all it's worth.  
Take all that you've been given and leave your mark upon this earth.  
Trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need.  
And if I were you, I'd fall in love with me.

So hold me close, I'll kiss away your fears.  
I won't promise the moon, but I promise to be here.  
And what if together it gets better everyday?  
Who knows? We may never know...

But if I were you I'd promise to live life for all its worth.  
Take all that you've been given and leave your mark upon this earth.  
Trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need.  
And if I were you, I'd fall in love with me.

If I were you, I'd fall in love with me.

Sam: Rachel, I love you so much. Perhaps I've loved you all this time and never realized it. I know I can't replace Finn, but I hope that you can grow to love and accept me for who I am. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you go out with me?

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

Sam: Say something please so I don't look like an idiot.

Rachel: Sam...i love you too. Yes I'll go out with you. If i were you I'd fall in love with me as well.

Sam: You had me at hello baby.

Santana: TROUTY AND HOBBITT WILL YOU KISS ALREADY?!

Sam leaned in and crushed their lips together jn Perfect Harmony.

That day they both found the love they searched for so long ago.

A/N: Mostly in Sam's POV. Hope you enjoyed this. My 45th story. Samchel always!


End file.
